Grüner Wacholder
by Oxymora
Summary: Zu wenig Platz, ich setze es vor das Kapitel. For all English speakers: There is an English summery on my profile. When there is enough interest I will translate it.


Düster, zurück gezogen, verschlossen, blutrünstig und sadistisch mit einem guten Geschmack für Autos und Faible für Lyrik – wer kennt ihn nicht, unser männliches Syndikatmitglied mit dem auffälligsten Aussehen und dem tollen Auto. Doch welche Umstände führten ihn von dem Weg des rechtschaffenden Mannes ab und trieben ihn in die düsteren Gassen der Verbrecherwelt?

**An den Leser,**

**Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand glaubt, ich wolle mit dieser Kurzgeschichte das Handeln der betreffenden Person in der Originalgeschichte rechtfertigen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wollte nur immer schon einmal eine Geschichte schreiben in der diese Person den Protagonisten spielt und eine mögliche Vergangenheit für diese Person spinnen. Alle Ansichten in dieser Geschichte spiegeln die fiktive Meinung des betreffenden Charakters wider und entsprechen nicht zwingend meiner eigenen Meinung. Die wenigen japanischen Worte, findet ihr meist genau dahinter ins Deutsche übersetzt oder erklärt (ich geh allerdings davon aus, dass jeder weiß was nii-san und –kun bedeuten). **

**Bis auf den Protagonisten – und ein nur kurz erwähntes Auto – gehören natürlich alle Charaktere mir. XDDD Der geklaute Anteil: Gosho Aoyama. **

**(Am Ende findet ihr einige Erklärung, sollten Fragen aufgekommen sein – was höchst wahrscheinlich der Fall sein wird. Sollte trotzdem noch etwas unklar sein, lasst es mich wissen.)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**Oxymora**

_Als er aus seinem Albtraum auf wachte, starrte er auf zwei blutgetränkte Hände. Er brauchte einige Minuten um zu realisieren, dass es seine eigenen waren. Zitternd drehte er sich in Richtung der dunklen Glasscheibe des Schaufensters und betrachtete sein farbloses Ebenbild. Ein Muster aus schwarzen Flecken – mal dichter, mal weiter gesät – deren unterster Teil begonnen hatte sich der Schwerkraft folgenden auszubeulen, hatte sich über ihn gelegt. Dann fiel ihm das schwarze, runde Loch an seinem rechten Oberarm innerhalb des zerstörten Ärmels auf. Die Haut hatte sich ein wenig aufgewölbt und schwarze Flüssigkeit rann unaufhörlich seinen Arm herunter. _

Warum spürte er nichts?

„_Reife Leistung, mein Junge."_

_Eine dunkel gekleidete Figur hatte sich wie ein schwarzer Priester hinter dem frisch Getauften postiert._

„Nii-san! Aufwachen!", sie sprang auf sein Bett, „Hast du vergessen, dass heute Exkursion ist?"

„Bitte, Sayuri, ich habe gestern bis sehr spät gearbeitet."

Er versuchte sich von ihr abzuwenden, um sich noch ein paar Minuten friedlichen Schlaf erkämpfen zu können. Innerlich beruhigte es ihn jedoch seine kleine Schwester so munter zu erleben. Langsam hatte sie angefangen sich wieder zu öffnen und ließ sich immer häufiger ein Lächeln abringen. Doch der Schatten, den der gewaltsame und viel zu frühe Tod ihrer Eltern über die beiden Geschwister gelegt hatte, war immer noch allgegenwärtig.

Zuerst hatte man sie beide trennen wollen. Ein reiches Ehepaar hatte sich als Adoptiveltern für den jungen, intelligenten Yoshio gemeldet, doch seine Schwester hätte alleine im Waisenhaus zurück bleiben müssen. Er fragt sich, ob diese Menschen eigentlich über ihr Handeln nachdachten. Schließlich hatten die beiden Vollwaisen nur noch einander und da glaubten diese Kinderlosen wirklich, dass er seine geliebte Schwester im Stich lassen würde? Er hatte die Aussicht auf eine finanziell sorgenfreie, ruhmreiche Lebenslaufbahn, wie die beiden Pflegeelternteile sie genannt hatten, die er jedoch für eine finanziell zwar abgesicherte, aber lieblose und nur auf Ruhm basierende Familienbande hielt, abgewiesen und war bei seiner Schwester geblieben. Er hoffte, dass man endlich erkannte, dass er für sie beide alleine sorgen konnte und arbeitete trotz seiner bescheidenen 17 Jahre solange seine Kräfte es ihm ermöglichten – was erstaunlich viel bedeutete.

„Onegai, Nii-san. Bitte. Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr gemeinsam unternommen.", ihre bettelnden Hundewelpenaugen gaben ihm den Rest.

„Dir kann man wirklich nichts abschlagen, Schwesterherz.", lachte er ohne jeglichen vorwurfsvollen Unterton.

„So muss es sein!"

Er blickte seiner Schwester nach, als sie lachend den Raum verließ. Erst als er die Schlossfalle einrasten hörte, stand er auf. Verschlafen betrachtete er sein Gesicht im Spiegel des Waschbeckens in seinem kleinen Zimmer, das er sich mit einem weiteren Jungen teilen musste. Die Schatten unter seinen grünen, intelligent hervorstechenden Augen nahmen von Tag zu Tag zu, wodurch er bestimmt kein großes Vertrauen bezüglich seiner Eigenständigkeit ernten konnte. Vor allem, weil er ansonsten sehr helle bis bleiche Haut hatte und auch seine Haare, etwas länger als üblich gehalten, von Farbpigmenten nur das nötigste aufwiesen: ein leichter Blondton. Seine Schwester scherzte immer, dass er wahrscheinlich schon mit 30 Jahren weiße bis silbrige Haare hätte.

Dieser Kelch war zum Glück an seiner Schwester vorbei gezogen. Menschen und vor allem Kinder konnten unglaublich sadistisch sein, wenn sich jemand äußerlich abhob. Soweit seine Erinnerung zurück reichte, war er aufgrund seiner ausländischen Gene diskriminiert worden. Er hoffte, dass sich dies irgendwann lockern oder gar ganz auflösen würde.

Indem er mit kaltem Wasser sein Gesicht wusch, vertrieb er die Müdigkeit aus seinem Gesicht, aber nicht aus seinem Körper. Dafür würde er eine kurze, kühle Dusche und einen starken, heißen Kaffee brauchen. Kaffee, das hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit seinen deutschen Genen zu tun, die ihm sein Vater vererbt hatte. Japaner tranken Tee – der Kaffee sollte sich erst einige Jahre später durchsetzen – sodass er stets auf eigenen Vorrat einkaufen musste.

„Und zu eurer rechten sehen wir den berühmten Tokio Tower.", verkündete die Japanischlehrerin, die ihre Rundfahrt durch die Hauptstadt mit Offensichtlichkeiten kommentierte. Sofort wurden die Kameras gezückt und aufgrund der Fensterscheibe bei ausbleibendem Blitzlichtgewitter fotografiert.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn später auch aus der Nähe sehen."

Es war nahezu ein Jahr vergangen, seitdem Yoshio und Sayuri Tokio verlassen hatten. Nun betraten sie zum ersten Mal wieder kantonesischen Boden. Beide betrachteten sie die hohen Gebäude und vertrauten Straßen, welche für sie 16 beziehungsweise 14 Jahre das Zuhause dargestellt hatten. Als sie von dem Ausflug in die japanische Hauptstadt gehört hatten, war ein langes Abwägen von Pro und Contra bezüglich ihrer, wenn auch kurzzeitigen Heimkehr ausgebrochen. Der Therapeut, der sie entgegen ihrem Wunsch seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern betreute, hatte schließlich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sich mit ihrem Trauma auseinander setzen mussten.

Und nun waren sie wieder hier. Auf dem ehemals vulkanisch fruchtbaren Boden, den man mit Beton bestellt und zu einer der größten Metropolen der Welt gemacht hatte.

Betrübt betrachtete er seine Schwester, die neben ihm am Fenster saß und sich über den wohlbekannten Ort freute. Sie hatte in der verhängnisvollen Nacht zu keiner Augenzeugin werden müssen, doch für ihn kehrten die Bilder zurück.

Die Eltern Kurosawa hatten ihre Kinder nicht nur zu Rechtschaffenheit und Respekt erzogen, sondern waren ein Beispiel für zwar naive, aber Gerechtigkeit liebende Staatsbürger. Sein Vater hatte festgestellt, dass in seiner Firma ein gewisses Maß an kriminellen Energien vorhanden sein musste, das sich in falscher Abrechnung und bemängelnswerter Sicherheit ausdrückte. Yoshio vermutete, dass sein Vater auf der Suche nach Beweisen auf etwas gestoßen war, das den Drahtzieher veranlasst hatte die Gefahr aus der Welt zu schaffen. Doch er wusste nicht, um was es sich dabei handelte. Viele hätten derartige Missstände stillschweigend ignoriert, doch sein deutscher Vater musste natürlich einen auf Helden machen.

Sayuri war in der Woche auf Klassenfahrt gewesen, sodass Yoshio seine Eltern vorgefunden hatte. Spuren waren keine vorhanden gewesen. Die Vermutungen bezüglich der Firma verliefen sich im Sand und somit musste der Fall ungelöst ins Archiv eingehen. Yoshio ahnte, dass die Polizei kein Interesse hatte, gegen einen Konzern zu ermitteln, um die unerhörte Neugierde eines Ausländers zu rechtfertigen. Seitdem hasste er die Polizei.

Er war noch in Gedanken versunken, als sie Shinjuku erreichten. Die Mädchen konnten keinen Augenblick länger warten, um ein Geschäft nach dem anderen heim zu suchen. Die Jungs hatten schon seit Wochen für die Spielhallen gespart. Die Lehrerin konnte den jungen Erwachsenen die Uhrzeit zu der sie zurück sein sollten, noch hinterher rufen, da war der Bus auch schon komplett verlassen.

„Und? Was machen wir, Nii-san? Irgendwie ist es aufregend wieder hier zu sein.", sie blickte begierig die Reihe an Geschäften entlang. Es reizte auch sie in einen der Kleiderboutiquen nach einem schönen Sommerkleid zu suchen.

„Kurosawa-kun?"

Yoshio fuhr trotz der sanften und ruhigen Stimme zusammen. Er wandte sich langsam der Person zu, die ihn angesprochen hatte und blickte in zwei vor Freude leuchtenden Augen.

„Kuro… du bist es wirklich!", das Mädchen vor ihm war im gleichen Alter wie er und von zierlicher, wenn auch nicht besonders weiblicher Körperstatur. Ihr schwarzes, offenes Haar schimmerte seiden in der Sonne und reichte bis zu ihrem Po.

„Nozomi!"

„Wie schön, du hast mich offensichtlich nicht ganz vergessen.", sie stupse ihn in die Seite, „Seitdem ihr weg sein, hast du dich überhaupt nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Dass wir uns hier treffen muss dann wohl Schicksal sein."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Hi, Sayuri. Schön auch dich wieder zu sehen.", beide verbeugten sich, „Kommt ihr doch wieder zurück nach Tokio?"

„Ein kleiner Ausflug, damit wir auch einmal wieder unter Menschen kommen.", erklärte Sayuri. Mit zwei Blicken taxierte sie ihren Bruder und seine alte ‚Schulfreundin' ab. Er hatte es natürlich niemals zugegeben, dass er etwas für sie empfand, aber es war mehr als offensichtlich gewesen, dass zwischen den beiden anziehende Kräfte herrschten. Sie war in ihrer Art forsch, aber ihr großer Bruder wies ein leichtes Erröten auf.

„Ich glaube, Yukiko wartet da hinten auf mich – eine Freundin aus dem Waisenhaus. Wir wollten Shoppen gehen. Nii-san wird wohl kein großes Interesse für eine solche Tour haben, deswegen wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du dich ein wenig um ihn kümmerst.", lächelte sie ohne dabei einen gewissen Unterton wegfallen zu lassen.

„Mata ne! Bis dann!", verabschiedete sie sich, winkend und lächelnd.

„Ihr scheint es besser zu gehen.", stellte Nozomi fest, als sie der Schwester hinterher blickte.

„Ja. Seit einiger Zeit öffnet sie sich wieder.", bestätigte er.

„Und du?", sie stupste ihn erneut in die Seite, „Wie geht es dir? Offen warst du ja noch nie."

„Ich bin müde. Ich arbeite so viel ich kann, in der Hoffnung, dass sie uns beide gehen lassen. Ich will zeigen, dass ich für meine Schwester Sorge tragen kann."

„Wollte euch nicht eine Familie adoptieren?"

„Mich ja, aber nicht meine Schwester. Sie wollten einfach nur einen ‚würdigen' Erben, weil sie selbst zu spät daran gedacht haben sich Kinder anzuschaffen."

„Rede nicht so abwertend.", tadelte sie ihn strengen Blickes, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass dir etwas Geld nicht schaden würde! Es war dir schon nicht möglich eine gute Kôkô, Oberschule, zu besuchen. Es wäre schade um deinen Verstand, wenn er unausgelastet bliebe. Und gute und renommierte Universitäten kosten leider viel."

„Und dafür soll ich meine Schwester im Stich lassen?"

Nozomi sah ihn schweigend an.

Sie wusste, dass Sayuri die Meinung ihres Bruders nicht teilte. Diese wünschte sich, dass ihr intelligenter Bruder etwas aus sich machte und vor allem auch einmal Freunde fand. Als die beiden noch in Tokio gelebt hatten und Nozomi sich frech bei den Kurosawas eingeladen hatte – worauf regelmäßige Besuche folgten -, war zwischen ihnen ungewöhnlich schnell eine gute Freundschaft entstanden. Beide wussten sie, dass Yoshio, obwohl er immer einen auf starken Mann machte, langsam seelisch zermürbt wurde und Sayuri hatte Nozomi berichtet, dass sie mit ihren Eltern zusammen daran arbeiteten ihn auf eine Universität im Ausland schicken zu können. Sayuri war stark und würde ihren Weg auch ohne die schützende Hand ihres Bruders finden. Sie war vielleicht nicht ganz so intelligent, aber charakterfest und durchhaltend.

Nozomi hatte ein Blickaustausch genügt, um zu erkennen, dass sie immer noch wollte, dass ihr Bruder etwas aus sich machte. Und die einzige, die ihm das nahe bringen konnte, war Nozomi.

„Vielleicht sehe ich das auch anders. Möglicherweise kannst du dich nicht von ihr trennen!", gab sie zu bedenken. Sie riskierte ihre Beziehung indem sie ihn provozierte, aber sie wusste, dass sie bei seinem Dickkopf anders nicht weiter kommen würde.

Er starrte Nozomi böse an, doch der Blick war harmlos im Vergleich zu denen, die er bald tagtäglich an Mitmenschen richten sollte.

„Frauen. Ihr seid einfach furchtbar. Ständig bildet ihr Allianzen gegen uns Männer."

Mit Blicken demonstrierten sie ihre Kräfte, ohne die neugierigen Blicke der Passanten zu beachten. Urplötzlich brachen sie in ein schallendes Lachen aus.

Genau deswegen mochte er Nozomi so. Auch sie war anders als die anderen. Frauen hatten sich ruhig zu verhalten und ihrem Mann Folge zu leisten. Das war ihm zu langweilig und deswegen mochte er ihr freches, selbstständiges Gemüt.

„Na komm. Lass uns ein Eis holen und irgendwo hin setzen.", schlug sie ihm vor.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie gemeinsam im Park. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt und er sollte sich auch nur ein einziges weiteres Mal in seinem Leben noch einmal so glücklich fühlen.

Denn der Abend trieb einen neuen Schatten über die beiden Geschwister, während Sayuri nicht bemerkte, wie ihr jemand heimlich folgte.

„Ich habe es genau gesehen!", jubelte Sayuri am Abend im Waisenhaus.

„Was?", er wusste natürlich genau was sie meinte und wurde augenblicklich rot.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst!", sie ahmte die Lippenbewegungen nach, „Mein großer Bruder ist über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hat seine Angebetete geküsst. Wehe du rufst sie wieder ein Jahr nicht an."

„Privatsphäre ist dir ein Fremdwort, oder?"

„Brie… Briewad… wie schreibt man das?", sie lachte und es war so herzhaft, dass er einfach mit einsteigen musste.

Als sie nach Atem ringend auf Yoshis Bett saßen, wurde sie jedoch ernst: „Nii-san."

„Hmm!"

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast mich auch zu verlieren. Schließlich ist die Familie und Nozomi alles was du jemals hattest… hör auf mir widersprechen zu wollen.", sie hatte gemerkt, wie er bereits zum Protest nach Luft holte, „Sie wird es dir gesagt haben, nehme ich an. Ich meine, dass wir uns freuen würden, wenn du an einer Uni aufgenommen wirst. Man wird nur noch deine Genialität sehen und nicht mehr die hellen Haare."

Obwohl sie gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie ihr Bruder versucht hatte sich die Haare dunkel zu färben. Es hatte jedoch nur dazu geführt, dass das ganze Badezimmer durch schwarzes Farbmittel bespritzt gewesen war.

„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich!", er richtete sich energisch auf, „Warum könnt ihr das nicht akzeptieren?"

„Dir geht es nicht gut.", sie tat es ihm nach, „Du bist eine hartnäckigere Glucke als Mutter es jemals hätte sein können!"

„Hier rennen genug Kinder mit Problemen herum, die ihre Unzufriedenheit an anderen Kindern austeilen müssen. Denk doch nur mal an Sasuke, was sie mit dem letzte Woche wieder angestellt haben."

„Ich kann wirklich auf mich aufpassen. Und deshalb habe ich mir erlaubt noch einmal nach der Adresse dieser Familie zu bitten."

„DU HAST WAS?", er sprang auf die Beine und sie tat es ihm nach.

„Hör zu. Wenn du etwas aus dir machst, kannst du mir besser helfen, als wenn du unbedingt deinen Beschützerwahn raushängen lassen musst. Das ist besser als die Annahme von Teilzeit- und Aushilfejobs. Du könntest Arzt, Richter oder Wissenschaftler werden!", sie konnte sich ihren Bruder jedoch nicht irgendeiner dieser Positionen vorstellen. Das war für den Streit aber sowieso irrelevant.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden!"

„Das tust du aber ständig bei mir! Jetzt weißt du, wie mir es immer ergeht!"

„Ja, aber ich bin der Kopf der Familie!"

„Welcher Familie?"

Wütend starrten sie einander schnaufend an.

„Da will man etwas Gutes tun und wird nur an gemault. Undankbares Pack!"

„Du glaubst du denkst nur an andere? Ach komm, in Wirklichkeit willst du doch nur dein schlechtes Gewissen erleichtern. Du wirfst dein Leben im Glauben weg, dass du irgendeine nicht vorhandene Schuld durch mich wieder gut machen musst! Weil du Vater in seinem Handeln unterstützt hast!"

Erst als sie vor Wut ihre Meinung kund getan hatte, bemerkte sie den Fehler. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und machte einige Schritte zurück.

„Das ist es also, was du die ganze Zeit denkst, ja?", er sah sie wutentbrannt an, „Schön, dass ich das einmal erfahre!"

Yoshio ging an ihr vorbei zur Tür, warf sie auf und war verschwunden.

„Es tut mir Leid, nii-san!", rief sie hinterher, doch er hörte es nicht.

Der Angst einflößende Blick ihres Bruders hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und schwebte als Bild vor ihr, als sie im Dunklen draußen auf den Stufen des Waisenhauses saß. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte die richtigen Worte für ein Versöhnungsgespräch zu finden. Doch das war angesichts der unbekannten Charakterseite ihres Bruders alles andere als leicht. Die Schuldgefühle saßen sogar noch tiefer, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Sie fingerte an ihrer Kette, einem Erbstück ihrer Mutter, herum, als sich ein Knebel zwischen ihre Zähne schob. Der Schrei, den sie von sich geben wollte, blieb ungehört an dem Stoff hängen.

„Keine Bewegung, oder ich…", flüsterte eine Männerstimme und hielt ein Messer vor ihr Gesicht, „Das wäre doch sehr schade, meine Hübsche, findest du nicht?"

„Sie suchen schon 72 Stunden nach meiner Schwester! 72 STUNDEN!", schrie er den ermittelnden Polizeibeamten an, „Ich habe genug Krimis gelesen, um zu wissen wie hoch ihre Chancen jetzt noch sind!"

„Kurosawa-kun. Wir verstehen, dass sie aufgebracht sind, aber wir tun unser möglichstes."

„Ihr möglichstes? So wie damals bei meinen Eltern? Als die Täter einfach davon kamen? Weil Sie vor ein paar Bürofuzis Angst hatten?"

„Es gab keine Beweise, die ihre Schu…"

„Oder zu viel Geld, um sie verschwinden zu lassen!"

„Noch ein falsches Wort und SIE kommen ins Gefängnis!", versuchte der ermittelnde Kommissar den aufgebrachten Jugendlichen mit den auffallend hellen Haaren in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Sayuri war seit drei Tagen – seit ihrem Streit – verschwunden und die Polizei hatte keine Anhaltspunkte, die sie in diesem Fall weiter bringen konnten. Vielleicht hätte eine DNA Analyse der Blutflecken – sofern es nicht Sayuris Blut war – den Täter einwandfrei bestimmt, doch damit arbeiteten die Forensiker noch nicht.

Und es sollten drei weitere für Yoshio qualvolle Tage vergehen, bevor ihr Körper, ihr Leichnam, in Tokio gefunden werden sollte. Dem Leser, will ich selbst eine Kurzfassung der pathologischen Untersuchung ersparen, doch es braucht nicht viel Einfühlungsvermögen um den Gefühlszustand unseres jungen Protagonisten zu kennen.

„Yoshio!"

Er saß apathisch auf einer der Bänke in der Gerichtsmedizin und starrte blicklos auf den Boden. Vor gerade einmal zehn Minuten hatte er die Identität seiner Schwester bestätigt. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er denken konnte, war sie bleicher als er. Er fragte sich, wie Menschen den Tod mit dem Schlaf in Verbindung bringen konnten. Nichts an ihr hatte so ausgesehen, als würde sie schlafen, obwohl ihr Gesicht vollkommen unberührt geblieben war. Vergewaltigung und getötet hatte er sie.

Obwohl der Pathologe außerhalb des Obduktionsraumes mit dem Kommissar gesprochen hatte, waren die Worte bis an sein Ohr gedrungen: „Es lassen sich keine Druckstellen im Gesicht erkennen. Sollte er sie während der Entführung geknebelt haben, wurde dieser später entfernt. Er muss sie irgendwohin gebracht haben, wo man sie nicht hatte hören können. Die restlichen Verletzungen können sie meinem Bericht entnehmen, sind aber wahrscheinlich für ihre Ermittlungen unerheblich. Besondere Beachtung sollten sie jedoch der kleinen, hellgrünen, gallertigen Auftragung auf der Unterseite ihres digitus minimus… oh Entschuldigung", er lachte, „ihres kleinen Zehs am rechten Fuß schenken. Wir haben es ins Labor geschickt."

Für diesen Mann war es nur eine weitere Leiche, deren Verstümmelung er durch Fremdwörter um sich werfenden, aufgezeichnet hatte. Kein Mensch. Es verärgerte den leidenden Bruder.

„Yoshio!", Nozomi setze sich neben ihn und versuchte zum wiederholten Male verzweifelt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch er war zu sehr in irgendwelche Gedanken versunken.

„Yoshio… Yoshio, bitte."

„Sei ruhig…"

Sie zuckte bei seinen kalten, klanglosen Worten zusammen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal richtig Luft geholt, da fuhr er fort: „Ihr beide habt euch verschwört und wegen eurem ständigen Drang mich ändern zu wollen, haben wir uns zerstritten. Fünf Minuten unachtsam und sie ist auch tot. Und wieder einmal wird niemand zu Rechenschaft gezogen!"

Er stand auf und ging ohne auf irgendein Wort seiner Freundin zu achten.

Er lief und lief und wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Es hatte sowieso alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er war alleine und er wollte endlich Gerechtigkeit. Aber wenn er eines mittlerweile wusste, dann war es, dass es keine Gerechtigkeit gab. Nicht hier, nicht auf dieser Welt. Und er lief weiter.

„Kurosawa ist dein Name, nicht wahr?", es wirkte als wäre der Mann gerade einfach neben ihm gelandet.

„Ist das noch wichtig?", der Angesprochene hob seinen Arm und linste darunter hervor. Es kam ihm vor, als läge er schon eine Ewigkeit und doch erst seit wenigen Sekunden auf dieser Parkbank im Kameari-Park und hing seinem Selbstmitleid nach.

„Eigentlich nicht. Namen sind nur Schall und Rauch."

Beide musterten einander. Der Junge lag in vor Schmutz starrenden Klamotten, mit fettigen Haaren und Resignation ausstrahlend vor ihm. Der Mann war komplett schwarz gekleidet und wirkte wie eine Krähe, die gerade Nahrung gefunden hatte.

„Ich finde ‚Yoshio' passt auch nicht wirklich zu dir."

„Sie sind ein Yakuza, oder nicht?", der Selbstaufgegebene machte keine Anstalten sich aufzurichten.

„Teils ja, teils nein.", der Mann wippte von einem Bein aufs andere, „Ich gehöre einem Syndikat an, aber es unterscheidet sich grundlegend von anderen."

„Und woher kennen sie meinen Namen? Warum sollte jemand wie sie Interesse… Moment.", nun setze er sich doch, „Waren Sie nicht bei der Beerdigung meiner Eltern zugegen? Haben Sie etwas mit ihrem Tod zu tun?"

Er sprang auf. Der Tod war ihm sicher, wenn er sich gegen ein Mitglied der Yakuza – ganz gleich welcher Gruppe zugehörig – wandte, doch das konnte ihm jetzt auch egal sein.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Junge! Wir haben mit den Geschäften dieser Firma nichts zu tun. Naja, noch nichts.", er hob seine Hände schützend vor sich, was mehr symbolisch war. Trotz Yoshios Körpergröße, war er kein wirklicher Gegner für den Yakuza.

„Und was wollten Sie dann dort?"

Der Mann setze sich und wies auf den Platz neben sich: „Die Hintergründe der Hintergründe kann ich dir natürlich nicht erzählen. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn wir unsere Geheimnisse an jeder Parkbank verbreiten würden. Was wir jedoch suchen sind junge, talentierte, intelligente Menschen. So jemand wie dich."

„Sie wollen mich also rekrutieren?"

„Warum nicht? Ich bin bei der Jugendshogimeisterschaft auf dich aufmerksam geworden. Nicht nur, wegen deiner hervorstechenden Haarfarbe. Du warst wirklich gut. Verdammt gut."

„Ich habe nicht gewonnen. Also verarschen Sie mich nicht."

„Das ist nicht entscheidend. Dieser andere Junge hatte zwar gewonnen, aber dir mangelte es nur an Selbstvertrauen. Dein Potential ist viel größer, nur die Schulung fehlt."

„Vergessen Sie es.", Yoshio stand auf.

Nach drei Schritten blieb er nach den folgenden Worten jedoch wieder stehen: „Willst du deine Schwester nicht rächen?"

„Lassen Sie meine Schwester aus der Sache heraus!", brüllte er den schwarz gekleideten Mann an, der vor Lässigkeit gerade noch so auf der Parkbank sitzen blieb und den Krähen dabei zu sah, wie sie sich über einen Mülleimer her machten.

„Ich weiß, wer es war.", frohlockte er.

„Dann nennen Sie den Namen."

Der Aufgeforderte wandte lächelnd den Kopf: „Was gedenkst du zu tun? Würde ich da nicht in Gewissensprobleme kommen?"

„Ein Yakuza mit Gewissen. Vorsicht, gleich kommt Ryôtsu* um die Ecke gelaufen!"

Der Mann fing an zu lachen: „Humor hast du mein Junge, das muss man dir lassen! Literarisch bist du ja sowieso begabt. Und lyrisch. Ich habe mir einige deiner Gedichte durchgelesen."

„Mir ist schon klar, dass sie zu allem Zugang haben. Ich glaube ihnen, dass sie den wahren Täter kennen.", strich Yoshio das zweite Kompliment zur Seite. Wenn der Yakuza seine Gedichte kannte, musste er entweder bei ihm eingebrochen oder in der Schule seine Finger darauf gelegt haben.

„Gut. Wenn du es dir also anders überlegst, ich weiß wo ich dich finde!"

Der Mann sprang auf und machte sich daran in entgegen gesetzte Richtung den Park zu verlassen.

„Und der Name?", rief ihm Yoshio hinterher.

„Ach ja, der Name. Den hätte ich beinahe vergessen!"

Er trat an den Jungen heran, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

Was war Gerechtigkeit, fragte sich der Junge. Rache oder Rechtschaffenheit. Das Gesetz wies Selbstjustiz ab, aber das Gesetz tat ja nichts in seinem Fall. In der Schule hatten sie deutsche Literatur durchgenommen und Yoshio hatte Heinrich von Kleist als Autor gehabt. Er erinnerte sich an dessen Novelle ‚Michael Kohlhaas' zurück. Ihm hatte man auch die Gerechtigkeit verwehrt und er hatte gekämpft – und alles verloren, dafür seine Gerechtigkeit erhalten. Verloren hatte Yoshio schon alles.

Er befühlte die neun Millimeter der italienischen Waffenfabrik Beretta. Er fuhr das Emblem der drei Pfeile und Ringe innerhalb des Kreises ab. Er malte sich die Zerstörungskraft dieser Waffe aus.

Mit Waffen hatte er noch nie etwas zu tun gehabt, doch er vermutete, dass es sich um eine Beretta 92 handelte. Es war eine Selbstladepistole, 9 mm Parabellum und sicherlich registrierungsfrei. Die häufigste, bekannteste und eine zielsichere Waffe für einen Anfänger wie ihn. Sogar James Bond hatte eine Beretta im ersten Film ‚James Bond jagt Dr. No' getragen – und gegen eine Walther PPK eintauschen müssen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Er schmunzelte, wenn er an die Bedeutung des Wortes Parabellum dachte: Wer Frieden wünscht, bereitet zum Krieg vor – Si vis pacem para bellum.

Der Mann, wer auch immer er war, hatte ihn in diese Situation geführt. Im Park hatte er ihm den Namen genannt und irgendwie eine Waffe mitsamt Schalldämpfer in seinen Rucksack geschmuggelt. Yoshio vermutete, dass er Pistole mit dazugelegtem Magazin und Schalldämpfer, während der Zeit, als er die Augen noch bedeckt gehalten hatte, zu seinen Sachen, die neben der Bank gestanden hatten, gesteckt hatte. Er hatte sie erst später, als er noch im Park vorsorglich das Geld für die Fahrt zu genannter Adresse herausgeholt hatte, gefunden. Und nun stand er hier, am Straßeneck und beobachtete den Blumenladen. Den Blumenladen, den der Vergewaltiger und Mörder betrieb.

„Ich habe meinen Krieg vorbereitet.", dachte Yoshio und zog die Hand aus der Manteltasche. Von dem bisschen Geld, das er noch besaß, hatte er sich ein paar Handschuhe und einen längeren, schwarzen Mantel gekauft und die rechte Tasche mit etwas zusätzlichem Stoff vergrößert, damit die Waffe darin verschwinden konnte. Blank war er jetzt noch nicht, aber das Geld reichte nicht mehr für eine Fahrt mit dem Shinkansen in irgendeine andere weiter weg gelegene Stadt. Sein Kauf war aufgefallen – Handschuhe und Mantel im Sommer? – und die Polizei würde ihn finden, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte den Mann, der seiner Schwester die Ehre und das Leben genommen hatte, bluten sehen.

Beim Eintreten erklang der typische Klingelton.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir schließen gleich!", ertönte es hinter zwei kleinen Sträuchern Wacholder.

‚Besondere Beachtung sollten sie jedoch der kleinen, hellgrünen, gallertigen Auftragung auf der Unterseite ihres kleinen Zehs am rechten Fuß schenken.', klangen die Worte in seinem Gedächtnis nach.

„Junger Wacholder.", sprach er laut aus.

„Entschuldigung?", der Mann kam zum Vorschein. Sein Japanisch war perfekt, aber seine europäischen Gesichtszüge wiesen ihn eindeutig als Nichtjapaner aus.

„Ich habe mir nur ihre Pflanzen angesehen.", bemerkte er schnell.

„Ach ja… der Wacholder. Daraus stellt man Gin her. Aus zwar ausgewachsenen, aber noch… wie heißt das noch einmal?... immature**, also grünen Früchten. Aber das wird einen Jugendlichen bestimmt nicht interessieren!"

„Aber Sie, der Alkoholfahne nach zu Urteilen.", dachte Yoshio.

„Haben Sie meine Schwester vergewaltigt?", fragte er frei heraus.

„Bitte was?", der Blick des Mannes beinhaltete plötzlich Furcht.

„Haben Sie meine Schwester vergewaltigt und getötet?", hörte er sich noch einmal fragen und war über die Ruhe in seiner Stimme erstaunt. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl außerhalb seines Körpers zu schweben und alles was jetzt gleich passierte, hätte nichts mit ihm zu tun.

Die Schweißtropfen, die sich auf der Stirn des Mannes bildeten, verrieten ihn. Der Verbrecher starrte den Rachesuchenden an.

„Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Junge? Er ist noch ein Kind und trotzdem verspüre ich plötzliche Angst. Angst? Nein, das ist nicht irgendeine Angst, das ist Todesangst! Der will mich umbringen!", dachte er verzweifelt und suchte nach einer Waffe.

„Ich nehme ihr Schweigen und offensichtliche Besorgnis als Schuldzugeständnis an."

Er zog die Waffe aus seiner Tasche und richtete sie auf den Gärtner.

„Warte… das willst du doch nicht wirklich…"

„Oh, doch!", er schoss.

Auf das leise Pfeifen folgte das laute Zerschellen einer Vase. Der Mann war ausgewichen und hatte im nächsten Moment die linke Hand mit einer Schere, die noch neben den Rosen gelegen hatte, bewaffnet.

„Du Grünschnabel bist doch noch nicht einmal richtig trocken hinter den Ohren und spielst mit einer M9 herum!", bellte er und hieb die Rebschere in Richtung Yoshios Bauch. Er verfehlte ihn zwar, konnte aber mit der linken Hand den jungen Rächer entwaffnen. Die Pistole schlug auf den Boden auf und landete griffbereit für den Verbrecher.

Dieser ergriff im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seine Chance und feuerte ohne zu achten worauf, bis das Magazin leer war. Das Konzerts aus zerspringenden Ton- und Glasgefäßen, dem Zerbersten von Pflanzen und dem Fließgeräusch einer auslaufenden Gießkanne zu dem monotonem Orgelpunkt der Eigengeräusche der Waffe fand ihren Höhepunkt in dem lauten Schmerzensschrei eines jungen Mannes.

Yoshio warf sich hinter den hölzernen Tresen, bevor man nur noch ein Klicken der Pistole wahr nahm. Der Schrei war ihm entfahren ohne, dass er jetzt noch wusste wieso. Alles was er sah, war eine Kobiki, eine japanische Säge zur Baumpflege, die einladend vor ihm lag.

„Na warte!", schmunzelte er.

Mit der linken Hand – aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er die Rechte nicht mehr richtig bewegen, sie zitterte so – packte er den Griff und sprang über den Tresen. Der durch den Schrei in der Illusion eines Sieges grinsende Gärtner erbleichte und zog ein weiteres Mal am Abzug. Das leise Klicken das folgte, flößte dem Monster, das auf ihn zukam, ganz gewiss keine Angst ein.

Er stand wie gelähmt da, während sein Kopf verarbeitete, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte, um sein Leben zu retten. Das ungeschränkte Sägeblatt grub sich in seinen Hals und riss ein klaffendes Loch in seine Luftröhre und linke Halsschlagader. Er röchelte, während das Blut ihn regelmäßigen Abständen aus der Wunde gedrückt wurde. Mit jedem Herzschlag schoss mehr der lebenswichtigen Flüssigkeit aus dem Körper und beregnete den jungen Mörder mit blutroten Tropfen.

Sein Opfer ging zu Boden. Sein Röcheln dauerte eine Minute an und das letzte was er in seinem Leben sehen sollte, bevor er dem Gleichmacher gegenüberstand, waren zwei grüne, eiskalte, gefühllose Augen.

Als er aus seinem Albtraum auf wachte, starrte er auf zwei blutgetränkte Hände. Er brauchte einige Minuten um zu realisieren, dass es seine eigenen waren. Zitternd drehte er sich in Richtung der dunklen Glasscheibe des Schaufensters und betrachtete sein farbloses Ebenbild. Ein Muster aus schwarzen Flecken – mal dichter, mal weiter gesät – deren unterster Teil begonnen hatte sich der Schwerkraft folgenden auszubeulen, hatte sich über ihn gelegt. Dann fiel ihm das schwarze, runde Loch an seinem rechten Oberarm innerhalb des zerstörten Ärmels auf. Die Haut hatte sich ein wenig aufgewölbt und schwarze Flüssigkeit rann unaufhörlich seinen Arm herunter.

_Warum spürte er nichts?_

„Reife Leistung, mein Junge."

Eine dunkel gekleidete Figur hatte sich wie ein schwarzer Priester hinter dem frisch Getauften postiert. Verstört begriff er, dass es kein Albtraum, sondern so eine Art Rausch gewesen war. Und in diesem Rausch hatte er seinen Wunsch Tat werden lassen. Und zwar auf eine blutigere Art und Weise, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Mann und zog das blutige, tropfende Kobiki aus der Hand seines Schützlings.

"Ich weiß, das mag jetzt merkwürdig klingen. Entgegen den Aussagen bei Geständnissen in irgendwelchen Romanen oder Filmen und vor allem entgegen meiner Erziehung… ja, ich fühle mich tatsächlich besser.", er sah den Mann, der ihn zu dieser Tat geleitet hatte, fasziniert und ein wenig weggetreten an.

„Obwohl deine Schwester mit deinem Handeln nicht einverstanden wäre?"

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Verschwinden von Sayuri lachte er: „Sie sind albern. Als ob es meine Schwester JETZT noch interessieren würde, was ich tu!"

"Nun, du glaubst also nicht, dass es einen Himmel oder eine Hölle gibt.", der Mann warf die Säge neben den Leichnam und nahm die noch heiße Waffe an sich.

„Aber natürlich gibt es einen Himmel und eine Hölle."

Der Yakuza fuhr erschrocken herum und betrachtete den frisch getauften Jünger verwundert. So eine Antwort hätte er nach dieser Tat niemals erwartet.

„Beides existiert… hier, auf dieser Erde.", bekam er als Antwort.

„Hahaha… das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht von dir erwartet, Junge!", lachte er, „Den Namen dieses Mannes wirst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr vergessen."

„Ich werde jeden Namen vergessen.", erklärte der Blutgetränkte, „Im Tod sind alle Menschen gleich, warum brauchen sie dann noch einen Namen?"

Der Mann sah ihn weiterhin besorgt an. Das Monster, das er geschaffen hatte, war vielleicht gewaltiger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte: „Komm. Wir sollten gehen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand die Polizei gerufen hat. Ich habe meinen Wagen in der Nähe geparkt. Ich nehme an, um so etwas hast du dich nicht gekümmert. Wasch nur schnell dein Gesicht und dreh den Mantel auf links, damit die Leute draußen nicht auf mich aufmerksam werden und sich dein Gesicht merken."

Zwei dunkle Gestalten verließen den zerstörten Blumenladen und begaben sich in eine Seitenstraße. Dem Mann fiel das zunehmende, durch Schock ausgelöste Zitter seines Schützlings auf. Aus der Tasche zog er eine Zigarettenschachtel und hielt sie ihm hin.

Doch er lehnte ab: „Danke, aber ich rauche nicht."

"Sie beruhigen aber."

Er hatte getötet, da würde sein Seelenheil auch nicht mehr an der Sucht nach Tabak hängen. Der Mann gab ihm Feuer, als sie das Auto erreichten.

„Zieh dich um", der Yakuza ging zur Front des Autos und öffnete das, was der Blutgetränkte als Motorhaube kannte. Tatsächlich befand sich darunter aber der Kofferraum. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass einige deutsche Autos aufgrund eines Heckmotors, den Kofferraum nicht hinten, sondern vorne hatten. Und das vor ihm war offensichtlich – zumindest las er den Namen ab – ein Porsche.

Ihm wurden frische Kleider zugeworfen, die er rasch anzog. Die blutigen kamen in einen Plastikbeutel und wurden im Kofferraum verstaut.

Er rauchte bereits seine zweite Zigarette – der Mann hatte recht, das Zittern ließ nach – während sein neuer Mentor die Wunde versorgte: „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass du mir Blutflecken auf meine Autosessel machst."

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie du heißt.", stellte der Junge fest, als der Rattenfänger ihn in seinem schwarzen Oldtimer schließlich mitnahm.

„Mein Name… nenn mich einfach: Genever! Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird man dich bald Gin nennen!"

**Abschließender Kommentar:**

**Ich hoffe es werden sich doch einige meiner Geschichte angenommen haben. Ich mag offene Enden und es war kein Fehler, dass Gins Freundin mit der Zeit verschwand. In dem Universum, das ich da aufgebaut habe und das wahrscheinlich recht wenig mit Aoyamas Vorstellungen zu tun hat, wird sie für Gin eine weitere Rolle spielen. Ich will nicht verheimlichen, dass ich mit Aoyamas Darstellung der Organisation ein wenig unzufrieden bin, weil ich kaum glaube, dass sich ein so ‚erfolgreiches' Syndikat so stümperhaft verhalten würde (nicht, dass ich da große Erfahrung hätte XDD) – zum 13. Film brauche ich nichts weiter sagen, gut, das ist nicht von Aoyama direkt. **

**Weil die Organisation und vor allem Gin (und Shiho) aber zu meinen absoluten Favoriten in der Mangawelt gehören, habe ich mir erlaubt eine eigene kleine Welt für sie zu erschaffen. Dementsprechend könnte mein Schatten („Eine Seele von Mörder") einige Parallelen zu Gin aufweisen, denn schließlich spielte unser blonder bis silberfarbener Yakuza Pate. Gin war für mich irgendwie immer schon halb Deutscher. Er hat nicht den Charakter dafür, sich die Haare zu färben (die geneigten Conan-Leser werden ja wissen, dass Halbjapaner – wie Agasas große Liebe eine ist – früher extrem diskriminiert wurden, was sich erst besserte, seitdem dieser große Haarfärbe-Boom losging) und auch seine grünen Augen – die ebenfalls im JDrama vorhanden sind – weisen ausdrücklich auf europäische Gene hin (die sich ja mittlerweile weltweit sehr effizient verteilt haben). Und ja, viele weitere Charaktere haben im Anime blaue Augen, aber Japaner haben keine blaue Augen – ich weiße noch einmal auf den JDrama hin, in dem Shinichi und Ran KEINE blaue Augen haben. Ich weiß, dass viele darauf beharren, gut, dann sind wohl Yusaku und Eri eben fremd gegangen. XP (Chiyos/Sayuris („Die Geisha") Augen sind grau, wenn ich mich seeeehr irre.)**

**Ich bin mit dem Namen, den ich Gin gab, ein wenig unzufrieden. Ich hätte ihm gerne einen etwas hervorstechenderen Namen gegeben (Genever, ich stimme dir hier sowas von zu), aber ich wollte, dass die Bedeutung auch irgendwie passt. Diejenigen, die sich ein wenig mit Japanisch und der Bedeutung von Namen auskennen, werden jetzt sagen: „Na, da hast du dir aber den absolut schlechtesten ausgesucht." (für alle, die es nicht wissen: Yoshio heißt so viel wie ‚der rechtschaffende Mann'). Ähm nein, das ist nur mein Humor… ich meine, das haben sich Herr und Frau Kurosawa so erhofft. Wo wir schon bei meinem ausgefallenen Humor sind, Sayuri heißt ‚kleine Lilie' und Lilien stehen zwar nicht in fernöstlichen, aber in hiesigen Breiten- und Längengraden auch symbolisch für den Tod. Sie trägt jedoch auch noch viele andere Bedeutungen. Und bevor ich es vergesse, Nozomi kann Hoffnung bedeuten.**

**Vielleicht muss ich kurz erklären, dass Genever ein holländisches Getränk aus Wacholder ist und nach England eingeführt wurde, worauf die Engländer anfingen Gin herzustellen – näheres lässt sich ohne Probleme im Internet recherchieren. Dementsprechend habe ich Genever als Mentor für Gin ersonnen. Vielleicht ist der Porsche ein Grund dafür, dass Gin für mich deutsche Gene hat, aber schlussendlich ist es das Erbe seines Mentors. **

**Zu meinem *: Der Witz wird wahrscheinlich an 999,9‰ der Leser vorbei gezogen sein. Der längste und älteste Manga in Japan ist ein Detektiv- bzw. ein Polizei-Manga namens Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo (soll angeblich so viel heißen wie: „Dies hier ist die Polizeiwache von dem Kameari-Park in Katsushika"). Ja richtig, dem Park, in dem Gin auch auf der Parkbank liegt – ich kann jedoch nicht bestätigen, dass es dort eine gibt. Ich brauchte einen alten Manga, den es damals schon gab und der passte da wie die Faust aufs Auge. Nicht nur, dass Ryôtsu eine fiktive Person ist, er ist auch noch verdammt faul, wenn es seine Arbeit betrifft – ach, machen wir es kurz: die Beschreibung, die ich von ihm las, beschrieb ihn irgendwie Kogoro ähnlich. Die kenne den Manga auch nicht. Damit will Gin einfach nur auf Genevers Lüge hinweisen. Ich wollte es authentisch lassen, deswegen verwendete ich keinen westlichen oder modernen Vergleich – wahrscheinlich auf Kosten des Witzes. **

**Zu meinem**: Schreit nicht gleich los. Kennt das nicht jeder? Man weiß was man sagen will, aber das Wort bleibt einfach im Mund hängen? Ich spreche bestimmt nicht fehlerfrei Englisch, aber oft passiert es mir einfach, dass mir das englische Wort schneller einfällt als das Deutsche. Warum soll er also nicht perfekt Japanisch können (zB. weil er durch eine japanische Stiefmutter und seinem amerikanischen Vater zweisprachig groß gezogen wurde)? Ja, ich wollte eigentlich nur das englische Wort verwenden, weil immature sowohl ‚unreif' wie auch ‚unmündig' heißen kann und ich mich damit auf die Pflanze UND auf Gin beziehen kann.**

**Und da fällt mir ja noch etwas. Gins Teenagertage sind natürlich auch schon länger her und beinhalteten natürlich weder Handys, noch Internet oder Videospiele. Und natürlich auch keine DNS-Analysen. Dieses Verfahren wurde erst 1984 von Alec Jefferys ‚entdeckt' und kam in Deutschland 1988 zuerst zum Einsatz. Seit wann die Japaner damit arbeiten kann ich aufgrund meiner mangelnden bis prozentual verschwindenden geringen Japanischkenntnisse nicht heraus finden, wobei ich aufgrund der Wikipedia Seite vermute, dass es 1990 ist. Weil Conan jetzt schon 15 Jahre geht (wird Zeit, dass es endet *hust*) in der Story aber gerade einmal ‚ein paar Monate' (siehe Band 58, Fall 22, Seite 8, Panel rechts unten) vergangen sind, habe ich mich dafür entschieden, die Story aufgrund der ganzen modernen Geräte ins 21. Jahrhundert anstatt das 20. zu legen. Umso ironischer ist das allerdings, weil damit Sayuris Schicksal knapp vor der Einführung der DNS-Analyse liegt. Deswegen sorgt sich Genever auch nicht um das Blut, das durch die Wunde am Tatort zurück bleibt. Wer weiß, vielleicht soll es irgendwann einmal Gins Identität verraten? Wer weiß das schon. Und es ist Absicht, dass er offensichtlich Rechthändler war und erst durch die Verwundung am Arm Linkshänder wurde. Damit will ich darauf hinweisen, dass Yoshio ‚tot' ist – weswegen ich den Namen danach kein weiteres Mal mehr verwendete – und zu Gin (getauft) wurde. **

**Und nein nein nein! Ich will hier Rauchen nicht gut heißen. Was ihn beruhigt ist nicht das Nikotin, sondern die Tatsache durch das Rauchen abgelenkt zu sein! **

**Mir wurde ein Kommentar von einem Kumpel geschickt, der die Geschichte vor der Veröffentlichung lesen durfte. Er fragte nach Gins späteren Motiven (weil er ja von dem Gerechtigkeitskämpfer – den die beschriebenen Umstände aus ihm hätten machen können – meilenweit entfernt ist). Jeder Mensch ist von Grund auf verschieden. Die einen schwingen sich auf anderen, die in ihrer Lage sind, zu helfen, andere wollen sich an Gott und Welt rächen, ob überhaupt schuldig oder nicht. Gin gehört offensichtlich nicht der ersten Gruppe an. **

**Aber dazu mehr bei einer möglichen Fortsetzung. Je mehr Kommentare, umso größer die Motivation und umso schneller bin ich. ^.~**

**So… meine Anmerkungen sprengen den Rahmen. Bevor der Kommentar länger als die eigentliche Geschichte wird, will ich noch schnell einen Dank an all die Leser, die sich bis hier hin durchgekämpft haben, richten: Vielen Dank! Ich denke, mein Blabla wird mehr Resonanz aufwerfen, als Gin's Lebensgeschichte, aber ich will gleich im Vorhinein sagen, dass ich damit keine Diskussionen aufwerfen, sondern nur einige Bereiche der Geschichte erklären wollte.**

**Und Danke an Trailerpark, die mit ihrem kleinen Geschenk den Stein ins Laufen brachte. So konnte ich nach Jahren aus der ausufernden Geschichte um seine Jugend eine inhaltlich dichte OneShot schreiben. **

**LG**

**Oxy, die Labertasche **


End file.
